


Gemini

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident with a piece of technology from the future has Connor seeing double.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally blame catyah and her clone joke, plus a porn off in chat. Because it spawned Connor/Connor action. Thanks to fredbassettfor the wonderful beta and brit-speak. You’d think with the amount of British television I do watch I’d be able to remember pants meant underwear and I meant to write trousers. *headdes

It was a Sunday when the accident happened.

A piece of technology brought back from the future went on the fritz and hit Connor with some sort of red light.

The light was so bright, everyone had to shield their eyes, but they heard Connor scream. When the light died down, everyone was treated to the site of two Connor Temples on the ground, unconscious.

They were rushed to Medical where numerous tests were done on them.

Identically – biologically, they were Connor Temple. Mentally was another question.

A couple of days passed and the ‘Twins’ as everyone had taken to calling them had woken up and both proclaimed themselves to be Connor Temple.

It was giving Lester a headache, so he ordered Abby to take the ‘Twins’ home so this mess could be sorted out.

Both were driving Abby crazy, quoting ‘Star Trek’ and something about ‘Kill me...now, Spock’. She finally ushered them into the flat, glared at them and said she ‘was heading back to the ARC to help figure things out.’

She left with the usual instructions, ‘don’t burn the place down, don’t leave the windows open and keep the mess to their room.’

Eyes wide, they watched Abby leave in a huff.

“I don’t think we should’ve quoted Spock at her, mate,” Connor One said.

“Yeah, I reckon that wasn’t such a good idea,” Connor Two agreed. “So now what?”

“I don’t know. Gaming marathon?” Connor One offered.

“Nah,” Connor Two said. “I think we should compare.”

“Compare what?” Connor One asked warily.

“Cock sizes of course! And everything needs exploring, we need to see how much of ourselves is ourselves, for scientific purposes,” Connor Two said passionately.

“Riiiiight,” Connor One drawled. “Scientific purposes.”

Connor Two started to strip. “C’mon, One, get your kit off.”

Sighing, Connor One complied.

Both pulled their trousers and pants down and looked at one another’s cocks.

“This feels weird,” Connor One complained.

“Nah, it’s like wanking, but only with ourselves,” Connor Two grinned stupidly.

“That makes a strange sort of sense,” Connor One agreed and then bent over to examine Connor Two’s cock.

It was the same shape, size and colour as his. He gently touched it as he touched his own. It even felt the same.

“Oh, that feels nice,” Connor Two moaned. “Do it again.”

“But!”

“Shh, it’s like wanking, now keep going.”

Grumbling but complying, Connor One palmed his twin’s cock and started to gently stroke up and down.

Connor Two giggled as Connor One’s glove ticked the underside of his cock. The speed increased and soon Connor Two’s cock slowly rose to full erection. Within minutes, Connor Two was gasping as he came into Connor One’s gloved hand.

“That felt weird and wonderful at the same time,” Connor Two gasped.

Standing up, Connor One glared at Connor Two, annoyed. “I got it all over my glove!”

“So, take it off then! I’ll do you, it feels fantastic!” Connor Two grinned at his twin.

“Fine!” Connor One grumbled and peeled off his gloves, tossing them to the side. He also kicked off the clothing that had pooled around his feet, he didn’t want to trip over it as he masturbated himself...oh that sound confusing in his head.

Soon, he felt the same sensations as his twin had presumably experienced, as Connor Two’s hand engulfed his cock and pumped him to full erection and then soon to orgasm.

Connor Two was a little more adventurous as he licked a bit of the come that had collected on his fingers.

“Gross,” Connor One mumbled as he panted.

“Tastes okay,” Connor Two said as he rolled the taste around in his mouth. “Here, you try.”

Connor One didn’t have any time to reject the offer before Connor Two was shoving a sticky digit into his mouth. His tongue licked off the liquid and he found he enjoyed the taste. “Tastes all right,” he mumbled around the finger still in his mouth.

Connor Two grinned and removed his finger. “How about we try other stuff now?”

“Like what?”

“Like this.”

Connor One blinked in surprise as Connor Two stepped out of the clothes pooled around his own feet and pressed his body close to his twin. Identical lips met identical lips in a kiss.

Soon, teeth and tongues were duelling for dominance as they both eagerly responded to one another. Cocks rose once more as Connor Two’s gloves were removed and then the rest of their clothes as they stumbled upstairs and towards their bed.

Bodies entangled with one another and Connor One found himself on his back seeing stars as Connor Two gave him a blow job with fingers stuffed up his arse.

There was a mewing sound and he felt the bed shift, then Connor One realized the sound and shifting were coming from him as he demanded more from both the mouth and fingers.

He soon came, moaning out his own name, as Connor Two echoed him.

Connor Two pulled away from his twin’s softening cock with a slight popping sound and removed his fingers. Swirling the come in his mouth, Connor Two leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss on Connor One’s lips, passing along the liquid, which the twin accepted eagerly.

Gently lowering himself, so Connor One was curled around him, Connor Two grabbed the blanket and covered themselves.

Blinking sleepily, Connor One traced one of Connor Two’s nipples, feeling his twin’s hard-on digging into his thigh. “That was the best wanking experience ever. Your turn later on, okay?”

“Definitely,” Connor Two agreed and the two fell asleep together.


End file.
